The Life of Alice
by NicoleCullenEC7
Summary: Alice goes through a terrible tragic with her bff. She has to solve the mystery. She lives her life the way it started and keeps going. The way i see Alice as a human with a normal life . I suck at summaries. Rated T for extra precaution.


* * *

This is my first fanfiction. This story i have been working on for awhile now. This is only part of chapter one. I wanted to see how many reviews i got. This story isn't about a murder for the whole thing. It changes.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**GANG KILLED INNOCENT 13 YEAR OLD GIRL, KNOCKED OUT WITNESSING FRIEND WHILE WALKING HOME TOGETHER!**

The headlines on the front page of the newspaper made me catch my breath. School, Monday morning, everything I should be worrying about left my mind. I was caught up in the horrible reality of my best friend.

Lacey and I decide to walk home after cheer leading practice one night. What a _stupid_ idea that was. On our walk home, I took out my camera and we looked threw the pictures of cheer leading. I found a picture of Lacey with her dumbfounded face when I got her off guard. Then Lacey ripped the camera from my hands and snapped a picture of me. We blurted out in laughter from the expression that was on my face. I looked like I just saw something that was too confusing for my brain to handle, my eyebrows bunched together a little, one side of my mouth lifted up while the rest was in the shape of an O, and my eyes glowed with confusion. We kept taking pictures, giggling laughing, and acting like idiots. I snapped some funny pictures of her while she glared at me for taking her of guard. We even took videos of ourselves walking, taking pictures, and talking to the camera about how amazing each other are. We were having fun like we normally did. A little while into our walk we see a couple of boys looking at us, and then they were gone. Lacey and I started walking faster.

"Alice, what do you think they were doing" Lacey whispered. I could hear the fear creeping into her voice, and Lacey is not the kind of girl who could be scared easily. She could kill anyone who ever touched her wrong easily— she took karate and had amazing muscles from her 2 hours of working out at the gym everyday.

"I. Don't. Know, Lacey," I replied shaky.

Half way home we see the boys again, wait, its only _one_ boy. When we get to the corner of the street, where we would be taking a turn, there was one boy waiting there. The guy behind us was 10 feet away. The boys started walking toward us; they had smirks on their faces. All of a sudden, I'm being knocked out from behind. I fall hard on the cement sidewalk. I could feel a warm liquid coating my hair and scalp. My eyes closed and I thought I was going to die. Right before I went unconscious I heard a shriek that could rip threw anything.

When I woke up Lacey is lying next to me with bloody stab wounds everywhere. I could feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I fell back to the pavement, almost hitting my head once again, but I caught myself with my elbow. I slowly sat up and put my hand to the back of my head. I could feel the tackiness surrounding a bump on my head. I was about to flip about having a cut when I looked over to Lacey. I realized that she was dead and I'm worried about a cut.

I started screaming and ran to the cops as fast as I could. I was explaining what happened when I realize the guy isn't paying _any _attention to me. How could a cop just ignore me like that?

"Are you going to help me here," I demand to the cop, "my friend is dead and you're just standing there like someone stole candy from a baby."

The cop rolls his eyes, but tells me to show him the body. When we finally get where the body was suppose to be, it wasn't there. I stop and stand star struck over the blood stains. The cop realizes I stopped, yet does nothing but kept walking. As he's walking I stare blankly at his back and realize his muscles are tightened. Why would he be so tense from walking? This guy does _not_ seem normal! So off the normal chart.

The next day on my way to Brittany's I realized Sam and Heath were following me. I could feel there eyes on my back. When I turn around they quickly look away, as if they were just searching around. What do they want? Heath looks a little scared and Sam looks like he is ready for anything. Why are they looking at me that way? What did I ever do to them? The questions kept running threw my head. They were non-stop. When I wanted to figure out the reason to one question, another one popped in my head.

That afternoon I went to see the cop again. I told him about the two boys following me.

"You're overreacting, there is no body, no crime," the cop stated, never meeting my eyes.

My mouth fell open in surprise. Was he really telling me that I'm crazy and my friend isn't dead? There is a mystery about us and he thinks this is a joke. Does he know that if a child has gone missing there should be an immediate search going on? Why isn't he looking at me? Do I have something on my face? I want to see his eyes! I swear there has to be another cop around. I looked around the station and spotted the place completely empty. Are all the cops on some case that he is the only one left? This is seriously creepy.

The rage was forming in my face, I stomped out of the Police Station before I let my anger escape and send me to jail. I was in no mood for anyone to give me anything!

I went home to charge my cell phone before my long night; I didn't need anything to go wrong. When I opened the front door I was bombarded with questions from my parents. They wanted to know why I never showed up last night, why I had bruises everywhere, and most of all where is Lacey. I could only answer some of the questions that where being asked. I told my parents about Lacey, my mother freaked and my dad just stood there shaking his head, then they said to call her parents and fill them in. They told me there was no way I was going out tonight, but I always get what I want, I mean why wouldn't I, I'm Alice Smith here.

* * *

Please review. like it dislike it?


End file.
